


Pretty

by katnisswilldrownbuttercup



Category: Dolan Twins - Fandom, Magcon (Video Blogging RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Grethan, Incest, M/M, Twincest, ethan is a sucker for his brother, grayson is such a pretty man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 01:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katnisswilldrownbuttercup/pseuds/katnisswilldrownbuttercup
Summary: They had the same hazel eyes but Ethan thought they suited Grayson better. He had flakes of gold and a ring of blue on the outside of his pupils. His high cheekbones and strong facial structure made him so defined and Ethan loved to rub the rough stubble across his jawline. His full lips were so pretty pink, so sinfully delicious. He loved when Grayson bit them, lost in thought, or when he was typing on his computer, concentrating, or when he was cooking (poorly), but even more when Ethan bit those same, soft lips.Grayson and Ethan have a moment in the kitchen where Ethan can't help but notice just how pretty his brother really is.Cross posted on Wattpad as fuckinggrethan





	Pretty

Ethan  _ loved  _ his brother.

  
  


He loved how kind and sweet he was. How gracious he was when Ethan fucked up (which was often). How generous he was. But Ethan also loved how beautiful Grayson was. No, he wasn't just  _ beautiful _ . He was  _ gorgeous. _

  
  


They had the same hazel eyes but Ethan thought they suited Grayson better. He had flakes of gold and a ring of blue on the outside of his pupils. His high cheekbones and strong facial structure made him so defined and Ethan loved to rub the rough stubble across his jawline. His full lips were so pretty pink, so sinfully delicious. He loved when Grayson bit them, lost in thought, or when he was typing on his computer, concentrating, or when he was cooking (poorly), but even more when  _ Ethan  _ bit those same, soft lips.

  
  


And he made sure to tell him how beautiful he was often, loving the shy smile and peachy blush on his cheeks whenever he did. Grayson was so humble that Ethan needed to remind him just  _ how _ pretty he was.

  
  


But Ethan thought Grayson was  _ especially _ pretty when he was on his knees, those hazel eyes boring into Ethan's, pink lips wrapped around Ethan's hard cock as he sucked him off.

  
  


Which is what was happening now.

  
  


“Fuck, Gray, just like that,  _ please _ ,” Ethan moaned, loudly. He started lightly fucking Grayson's mouth with which he was rewarded a long  _ hum _ .

  
  


Ethan had been in the kitchen, spreading imitation, non-dairy butter on toast when he felt his twin come behind him, spin him around with a mischievous grin and drop to his knees, quickly and eagerly undoing his pants.

  
  


Ethan’s toast had long been forgotten. 

  
  


Ethan curled his fingers around his brother's wavy locks, the other hand trying to keep himself steady against the granite counter. Trying to keep standing was getting increasingly hard as Grayson's sucks started getting hard and the swirling of his tongue started getting quicker. Ethan was going to come,  _ soon _ .

  
  


“Fu- _ ahh _ ,” Ethan barely managed, bucking his hips hurriedly. It was almost  _ torturous  _ how  _ good _ Grayson's ministrations felt, and he squeezed his eyes shut, tilting his neck back, trying to hold on as long as he could. “Gonna come, Gray,” he groaned.

  
  


That was until Grayson pulled off with a  _ pop _ and let go off his cock. Ethan’s head snapped to look down confusingly at his twin, whimpering in a way that would almost be embarrassing, had he not cared and had he not been in this much of near  _ agony _ , not having his brother's beautiful mouth on his cock.

  
  


“Gray,  _ wha- _ ” Ethan started, before Grayson cut him off, gripping his hips bruisingly hard, and pulling them close. 

  
  


“Look at me when you come, Ethan.” Grayson's eyes were intense and focused. Demanding. Uncompromising.

  
  


“I-I-okay,” Ethan barely choked out. “Okay.”

  
  


Grayson grinned. “Good.”

  
  


And then he was back on Ethan, sucking and licking and pumping with his fists what he couldn't fit into his mouth, all the while Ethan keeping his eye contact.

  
  


It was all so  _ overwhelming _ , and just like that, Ethan was back to where he was before, the hand of euphoria pulling him in. “Coming, Gray, I'm  _ coming-” _

  
  


And this time, Grayson let him, satisfied with his brother. When Ethan did come  _ hard _ , Grayson caught it all in his mouth, greedily, letting his brother shoot down his throat.

  
  


Grayson pulled Ethan’s boxers and shorts back up and Ethan offered him his hands to lift him off of his knees, despite how hot Ethan thought he looked in that position.

  
  


Meeting eye-to-eye they both smiled sweetly at each other. Lovingly. Ethan pulled Grayson's hips to his own and locked him into a small kiss. When he pulled away he saw those gorgeous hazel eyes, the ones he though suited Grayson better. The flakes of gold and blue ring on the outside of his pupils. His high cheekbones and strong facial structure that made him so defined, the stubble that Ethan loved to rub along his jaw. His full lips that were so pretty pink, so sinfully delicious. The lips that Ethan loved to bite.

  
  


He saw the brother he  _ loved to love _ .

  
  


“You're really pretty, Grayson,” Ethan whispered into his ear, sweetly.

  
  


Grayson looked down, blushing and smiling shyly. He tucked a stray hair behind Ethan’s ear and settled his hand on his cheek, looking up. “I love you, Ethan Dolan.”

  
  


“I love  _ you _ , Grayson Dolan.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this sweet, slightly smutty little thing. come back next time and maybe i'll have another one shot that make no sense lol


End file.
